


纸醉金迷•34

by DizzyLAN



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLAN/pseuds/DizzyLAN





	纸醉金迷•34

十二楼，别说背个人，就是一身轻地徒步上去，也够呛的。

纵然卜凡身强力壮，累也累得心甘情愿，到家门口时还是微喘上了，额角渗出一层薄汗，冷风一吹，冰得人头皮发麻。

岳明辉依旧趴在卜凡背上，卜凡不肯松开他，他也舍不得从那宽阔坚实的肩背上下来。

他看着卜凡摸钥匙开门，轻轻地吻了卜凡的脸，舔去他鬓边的汗珠。

卜凡全身的肌肉都绷紧了，整个人僵了一瞬，哑声道：“进门再撩。”

呼出的暖气伴随着笑意钻进衣领，顺着脊柱一路向下，化成一阵湿风，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

快炸了。卜凡感觉自己像过了电，神经末梢滋啦滋啦地冒着火花，再来一点明火就能引爆。

和上回岳明辉喝醉了一样，卜凡将他放在吧台上坐着，蹲身给他脱鞋。

但这一次岳明辉不再直愣愣地只看着，而是在卜凡褪去他的袜子之后，猛地将卜凡拽起来，搂着对方的脖子接吻。

力道过于大了，岳明辉的牙齿撞上卜凡的嘴唇，两人都尝到了浅淡的血腥味，却无人在意，谁都不想先停下。

后来还是岳明辉被卜凡唇舌间猛烈的攻势逼得有些窒息，侧过头大口喘气。

他任由卜凡在他的锁骨上舔吻啃噬，顺过气后才轻轻地推了推他。“先洗澡。”

卜凡抬眸望入他的眼中，那双瞳仁里倒映出卜凡的模样，满满当当地全被一个人占据。

“一起洗，”卜凡在岳明辉的下巴上咬了一口，坚定地说：“我帮你洗。”

岳明辉的耳尖上泛起了红晕，脸颊也粉扑扑的，倒真好似酒精涌上了大脑 无酒而自醉了。“脏，我怕你嫌呢。”

“我怎么会嫌你？疼你都来不及。”

太羞人了，岳明辉从进浴室起就没吭过声，借着卜凡的肩膀掩住视线，一动不动，任卜凡摆弄。

卜凡在手上挤了很多润滑油，把岳明辉的股缝抹得湿淋淋的。

“别紧张啊，放松点，难受就告诉我。”卜凡戴了指套，试探着往那个穴口里戳了戳。“疼吗？”

岳明辉摇摇头。是真的不疼，这才只进去不到一指节。

一根手指以极缓慢的速度终于推到了底，一直到最后岳明辉也只觉得酸胀、有些异物感，而没有多疼。

把灌肠用的水管接上水龙头，卜凡调好水温，才慢慢往岳明辉身后探去。

水管比手指粗不了多少，充分润滑后很容易塞了进去。

水流顺着借口淌入体内，不烫人，也不凉得让人肚子难受，比岳明辉头回自己弄的时候还要温柔一点。

“水温还行吗？”

岳明辉仍是一声不吭，扶着卜凡双肩，点点头。

卜凡知道他难为情，笑了一声亲在他侧颊。

到差不多的时候，岳明辉瓮声瓮气地憋出一句“行了”，卜凡关上水龙头，让他坐在马桶上。

“你别看了，洗你的澡去。”岳明辉按住卜凡要抽出水管的手，不看他，头低得快要埋进自己的胸口，只余一对红透的耳朵暴露在卜凡的视线里。

卜凡从善如流地直起身，走到一旁打开淋浴的喷头。

他是背对着岳明辉的，但他想象得到岳明辉是如何小心翼翼地调节肌肉的力量，让腹腔内的水排出。

有一种诡异的可爱感。

岳明辉的眉关一定是紧蹙着的，不舒服时会无意识地咬住下唇，和他那有些冷淡的性格不大相符的犬牙可能会悄悄冒出个尖儿，抵住唇角。

让人很想欺负他。

卜凡一个澡洗得心猿意马，只知道自己身下没消停过的东西似乎又胀大了一圈。

他有意延长洗澡的时间，因此岳明辉那边反反复复终于清理完时，卜凡还没将水关上，花洒淋下的水在男人匀称标致的肉体上蜿蜒。

情色大亨。

岳明辉害羞而无措地立在他身旁，被他一个狠劲圈在怀里。卜凡为岳明辉制造了一个天热的牢笼，温柔地禁锢了他。

挣脱不得，只能感受着一双宽厚滚烫的手在自己身上杂乱无章、而又富有技巧地抚摸着。

指尖所到之处即燃起燎原之火。

明明两人之间仅有过一次性经历，卜凡却好似万分了解岳明辉的身体构造，他清楚地知道怎么样可以使岳明辉全身止不住地颤抖，知道触碰哪里会令岳明辉软了腰，站都站不稳。

尾椎骨被三根手指打着转儿地搔揉，在岳明辉忙着应付卜凡凶狠的吻时毫不留情地从肛口插入。

“唔……啊！”

尽管方才已经稍微扩张过，但仍够岳明辉受的。

胀，太胀了，疼痛感姗姗来迟，肠道生理性地排斥着侵入体内的异物。

卜凡似乎在这时忘了如何怜香惜玉，不喘一口气地搅动着手指，试图撑平内部的褶皱。

到了后来岳明辉的眼前隐隐地泛着黑，大脑都木了。

倒不是真的痛得难以忍受，只是混沌中岳明辉不合时宜地想起了他的第一次——在不适感的催化和掩盖下不剩多少愉悦，烙进记忆表层的是铺天盖地的委屈。

卜凡觑着他瓷器一般冰凉苍白的脸色，心想完了，给人弄出心理阴影了。

他只好按下暂停键，用另一只手轻柔地顺着岳明辉的脊背，安抚地亲吻对方。

只是一个吻尚未落到实处，岳明辉侧过头躲开，还推搡了他一把。

“别拿你对床伴那套对付我。”岳明辉实在难受极了，尾音都打着颤。

他在紧张。岳明辉的指尖被自己捏得发白，睫毛挂在眼前轻微地扑朔着。

素来自持冷静的岳先生在卜凡面前掩藏不住这副脆弱的模样，而且这疼痛、这种刻骨铭心，是只有卜凡才能给他的。

这么想着，心疼之余抑制不住地激动，一股隐秘不可言说的凌虐快感仿佛从心室中疯长而出的藤蔓，带着倒刺鞭笞着卜凡的灵魂。

占有他，征服他，让他因为你而哭泣，而露出溃不成军的绝望神色。脑内有一个狂妄的声音朝着卜凡肆意地大吼大叫。

他的双眼烧得通红，理智的神经快要过载断裂，岳明辉简单一个动作又将他唤了回来。

岳明辉向他伸出双手，脸上挂着水痕，眸中似乎被浴室的水汽蒸出一片汪洋，闪着破碎而明亮的光。

“抱抱我。”他分明没有开口，卜凡却听得一清二楚，他在无声地呢喃着：“卜凡，抱抱我。”

他多么需要你。卜凡对自己说。他把他的一切都交给了你，他让你好好爱他。

于是卜凡也张开双臂，不顾手上的润滑液还没冲干净，紧紧地抱住岳明辉，要将他揉碎了，融入自己的血液和骨髓里。

岳明辉如同一针大剂量的毒品，麻痹了拥有他的人的神经，具有极强的致瘾性。

但不一样的是，他所带来的极致的快乐，不是虚幻的，而是切切实实地存在于心脏的每一次跃动之中。

“对我好一点。”岳明辉面对着卜凡，手臂从他腋下穿过，扣住他的肩膀。

二人的身体紧密地贴合在一起。

——当然还可以更紧密。

“进来吧。”岳明辉伏在卜凡的耳畔轻声说。

体内已经没有手指打入侵了，但疼痛的余韵尚未散尽，几滴冷汗顺着水珠从岳明辉的额角滑落，他却没多在意，反而显出个浅淡的笑，然后仰头亲了亲卜凡的鼻尖。“操我，快。”

卜凡也不知道自己花了多大的意志力才生生忍住本能的兽性，他一开口，嗓子干哑得近乎破音：“没扩张好，你会疼。”

“没事。”岳明辉轻轻地摇了摇头，嘴唇向下移，贴住卜凡的唇缝，温柔地吮着他的唇珠，极小声道：“只要是你给我的，我全盘接受。”

只要是你给的，无论是痛苦还是欢愉，我来者不拒，并且会接得稳稳当当。

这谁他妈还能忍。卜凡在心内爆了句粗。

一瓶润滑剂几乎是被当成一次性用品了，但还是不轻松。

仍旧是疼，两人都疼。站着的姿势让岳明辉本能地绷住双腿，夹得更紧，卜凡觉得自己快被勒断了，眉尾的青筋突突直跳。

卜凡被卡在入口处，进退两难。

“宝贝，你太紧了……放松点！”一句极尽温柔的命令。

岳明辉死死地咬住下唇，指甲在卜凡背上挠出几道白色的抓痕。

卜凡生怕他把自己咬出血了，于是以一只手捞住岳明辉的腰，另一只手略微强硬地往岳明辉嘴里塞了两根手指。

“疼就咬我。”

说着又往里钉入一寸，岳明辉一瞬间绷直了脊背，下意识要咬紧牙关，，却在牙齿描摹出指节的形状时，没舍得。

他用舌尖舔砥着卜凡的手指，然后挪开脸，将下巴抵在卜凡的肩膀上。

那个齿印没被冲走，岳明辉亲吻着它，小声撒娇：“好痛。”

卜凡浅浅地抽插着，性器在肠道里缓慢地开拓。

他恍然明白为什么第二次会比首战还要生涩了——前戏没做好是其一，更重要的是，岳明辉会喊疼了，他会依赖卜凡了，会向卜凡寻求安慰了。

那一回必然也是极不好受的，但岳明辉是硬扛着啊，没让卜凡感受到任何一点软弱，那时卜凡越过他身体的防线，他就用更大的痛苦为自己铸造一座壁垒。

如今卜凡得以窥见那堵厚重的城墙内的柔软，却恨不得回到半年多前，掐死那个洋洋得意自以为体贴的自己。

“对不起。”卜凡吻着岳明辉的耳骨，将满腔的爱与其余情感化作轰隆隆地雷声，直击岳明辉的耳膜，带动胸腔内鼓噪不已。

这前言不搭后语的一句道歉，被岳明辉很好地消化理解，他又笑了笑，毫无章法地抚摸着卜凡结实的后背。

“没事，我喜欢……喜欢是你让我痛，没关系的。”

“以后不会让你痛的。”卜凡叼住他的耳廓，略一咬牙将自己全部送了进去。

说不清是什么比较烫一些，两人结合的地方像被炙烤着，火辣辣的。

然后没有动作，卜凡在等岳明辉适应——岳明辉已经没力气了，仅靠卜凡的怀抱撑着，稍不留神就瘫软着往下滑。

不过这一滑，卜凡的东西便顶得更深，狠狠地碾过肠壁，像要把岳明辉体内每一寸细微的纹路都熨平。

待缓过劲来，岳明辉用小腿蹭了蹭对方。“憋着不辛苦吗？你动吧……我真的没关系，不疼。”

于是卜凡将他按在墙角，扶着他的胯骨开始操干。

岳明辉有点儿后悔了。

肠道内摩擦生热，背部贴着的却是冷冰冰的瓷砖，岳明辉仿佛被撕成两段，一半被抛到火海上空，一半被封入冰川深处。

“慢、慢点！你怎么……这么大……”

卜凡肩背上的抓痕破皮了，花洒中流出盘桓过浅浅地伤痕，宛如高山砾石之间盛放的藏波罗花，极度审美、珍贵、且美丽。

他笑得又邪又亮的，直白地问：“夸我呢？”

岳明辉被他的笑容晃了眼，抖着手抚上他的面颊，向他索吻。

一记深顶并不突然地擦过了某个点，岳明辉惊得弓起了背，条件反射地要逃，卜凡险些没能按住他。

比肛周被刺激的快感来得更加汹涌澎湃，叫人招架不住。

这种感觉他记得，畅快淋漓。

原来他的第一次，也不是那么难以忍受，卜凡一早就给过他很多的幸福。

愉悦和喧闹，在他体内逐渐复苏。

“是这里？”没有得到明确的答复，卜凡了然于心，集中火力朝那处猛攻。

“别……停下……别碰那里……！”岳明辉受不了了，大口地喘气，说不出一句完整的话，只不成音调的一两个词从他的齿间蹦出来。

卜凡有心断章取义：“别停下？好啊。”

话音未落，他再一次重重地撞在那处。

陌生而熟悉的快感夹杂着所剩无几的疼痛，将岳明辉抛至高空，还未完全落下又被扔得更高，高度不断累加，像踩在云端般飘飘然。

“舒服吗？”水声还在哗啦啦地响着，盖不住肉体撞击的声音，卜凡的问话在这淫靡而温情的场景中格外魅惑。

但岳明辉回答不了，只要一张口就会有臊人的呻吟跑出来，他的嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线，侧脸的轮廓更加明晰，却仍有不受控制的喘息声从微微翕动的鼻翼间溢出。

卜凡拨开垂在岳明辉眉眼间的湿透的发丝，轻啄一口他的眼帘，似乎隔着薄薄一层眼皮，吻住内里沸腾的血液与燃烧的目光。

他在岳明辉耳旁蛊诱着：“别忍着，叫出来，我想听。”

岳明辉哆嗦着摇头，却在卜凡无休止的攻势下卸了最后的武装。

他的呻吟很淡，只如同搁浅的鱼无助的挣扎一般，细细地哼着，绝望但满足。

是深海生物脱离了赖以生存的海水的绝望，和终于被向往已久的无边无际的空气包围的满足。

若是大声喊出来了，像不知廉耻的妓女一样肆意表达快意，反倒失了一番风味。

如此隐忍而克制，带着男性特有的低喘，才是最诱人的。

恰到好处的撩拨，好似一池温水，卜凡沉溺在其中，丝毫没有意识到这其实也是莫大的危险。

那又如何呢？“只有经历过极度不幸的人，才能享有极度的幸福。”［注］

他经受过孤寂和忍耐，他甚至曾不为人知时自我怀疑，所以当他终于把这个人紧握在掌心里时，心内的巨浪滔天，无可取代。

他是极度幸福的。

“岳明辉，岳岳……”他忘情地呼唤着他，明明只是耳鬓厮磨，却如同山谷里连绵不休的回响，震耳发聩。

他在岳明辉的身上留下无数艳丽糜乱的吻痕。

岳明辉的耳根红得快滴出血了，他断断续续地说着：“别……别瞎叫……”

实际上随着卜凡温柔的低语，他愈来愈激动，有几声呻吟在喉底时就劈了音。

察觉到这点，卜凡变本加厉，大力地蹂躏着岳明辉的臀肉，挤弄着任肉浪从指缝间溢出。

手上动作凶残，说出的话却是柔情万种：“我爱你……岳先生，宝贝……”

一记深顶时，岳明辉听清了卜凡低声重复着的某个称呼，他兀然瞪大双眼，泪水毫无预兆地打湿卜凡精壮的肩头。

他射了。

他在前端没有任何抚慰的情况下，被卜凡操射了。

起先是难以置信，随即狂喜，卜凡将性器抽出，把岳明辉翻了个面，再从背后贯穿他。

高潮的余晖尚且笼罩着他，大腿内侧的肌肉机械地痉挛，停不下来似的，又被大开大合地操弄，岳明辉不知所措地倚着卜凡的胸膛，颤着声囔囔：“不要了，不要了。”

卜凡擦掉他的眼泪，再一次喊出那两个字：“老婆。”

不明显的哭腔瞬间变成了无法自抑的哽咽，与此同时墙上出现几道指纹印。

几轮冲刺后，卜凡在岳明辉体内最深处释放。

甫一退出，大股的浓精便从岳明辉的腿根流下。

这即是真正的水乳交融了。

夜色如同一瓢倾翻到墨汁，他们是一支画笔，将浓重的黑晕染成意蕴深长的画，天地炫彩在这一小方空间里都失了色。


End file.
